Broken Wings
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: First Attempt at a Yaoi Fanfiction. NejiXSasuke Fic. Don't Like Don't Read it! Neji becomes heartbroken when he finds out the love of his life has cheated on him because of his lack of emotion. Rated M for possible Lemon and an Attempted Suicide scene.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

****

Broken Wings

**A NejiXSasuke Fanfic**

**By thenarutofanfreak22

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _Hey guys! The wacky and fun loving thenarutofanfreak22-Chan here! Okay I know I'm supposed to be writing chapters for all my other fanfics right now, but I decided I needed a break from Pain that Never Dies seeing I'm getting way too much flack from readers, seeing they aren't apparently amused with my choice in character names. Yah I know which of you guys it was who no like my story, so Blah, blah freaking Blah to you party poopers!_

_Anyway, so I'm taking a very long break from the story, until I can figure out what I wanted to do with it. As such, I will be continuing to write chapters for Jealousy: The Green Eyed Ninja, Naruko, The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast, and whatever other stories I'm doing at the moment that require my attention. But! I'm also adding three new stories to the mix, one of them is How to Turn on a Hyuuga, and another will be a fan of my work's request, Midnight Sky (Thank you for pushing me to write this story ThePagemaster I do this for you ya know!) And finally, this story, which happens to be my first Yaoi type fanfiction._

_SO NO FLAMES DARN IT! I'm trying my best here for you guys! So Enjoy the Story and a way we go!_

* * *

**Chapter One: Broken**

Neji Hyuuga was possibly the happiest man in all of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves); he had a woman that possibly loved him very much, as he always thought, he was also a well sought after Ninja, when it came to his skills. But the one thing he perhaps never truly had was emotions.

Oh sure, he would from time to time, let that mask of his slip just for his fiancée. Hell he had done something shockingly bold for her to prove his love for her, he had given up his Hyuuga Heritage for her, because he had outright (and very rudely) refused to marry some cousin that didn't even live in the Village for kami-sama's sake. They had banished him for his outburst, plus his 'attempt' to give other Branch members ideas of freedom. Neji had not cared at all; he loved the woman that much.

Life was so far good. Until the day he had returned from a very tiring A classed mission. It had been a cloudy, dark day, and judging from the sky, a dark or possibly a bad omen was slowly about to happen, when he had returned.

Neji couldn't wait to see her again; it had been 3 weeks, 3 very long weeks without her. He seemed very excited which he attempted to hide, while giving his report to the Godaime Hokage.

"As you can see, Lady Hokage, the rogue Takigakure (Village Hidden Under a Waterfall) Shinobi that you assigned me to remove, have been taken care of." Spoke the Hyuuga Clan's once great Prodigy.

Tsunade smiled at the 19 year old man, as she leaned against the desk with her elbows resting against a stack of papers that she had managed to finally finish. She then spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Good work Neji, the Leader of Takigakure will be pleased that his village won't have to deal with these criminals anymore, is there anything else you need to add?"

"I do not believe so." Said Neji, quietly.

"Alright then get some rest, you deserved it after a mission like this, you're dismissed until I need you again Neji." Said Tsunade with an air of finality in her voice.

Always being the polite one, Neji stiffly bowed his head and walked out of the Hokage's Office. His steps quickened slightly as he headed to his apartment, indeed he was happy to finally get home.

* * *

"He has to be told, Tenten! We can not hide this for long!" shouted someone.

"I know that, but don't you think this would really hurt him, to know that I've been having an affair with someone that is his closest friend?" said a distraught Tenten as she was sitting in the living room of the apartment she shared with Neji.

"I mean, he sacrificed so much just to be with me, it would kill him to know that I've been cheating on him for over a year now!"

"He will be fine, he's stronger then you think he is…" spoke the person who was none other then Rock Lee.

The mini 'Maito Gai' clone then continued to speak.

"Tenten, he has to know today, I can not allow you to continue being with him, if you expect to be with me, it is not his fault that you don't love him any more."

"It is his fault in a way though Lee, I thought I could love someone who always hides his emotions…but…I just don't know anymore. I Love you, more then I do him…" spoke Tenten.

"Then tell him today, he's expected back from his A classed mission!" Shouted Lee again.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he finds out it was you that I broke up with him to be with, and wants to kill you." Shouted Tenten back. Tears threatened to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

Lee then walked over towards her and sat down next to her, having been pacing around the room, during their argument. He then pulled her into a hug and whispered.

"Things will be alright Tenten, once you tell him that you don't love him anymore, you will feel a lot better after this."

Tenten just nodded her head and was about to say something, when she was interrupted by the sound of feet coming towards the front door of her apartment. Quickly Tenten stood up and wiped at her tears, she hissed to Lee.

"Get out of here quickly, before he catches you here!"

Lee quickly did as she ordered him to, and disappeared out the balcony and onto the rooftops.

Tenten then walked over towards the door, and just before the person could open the door, she did it form them, and placed the most fake of smiles on her face, that she could muster.

"Welcome home Neji!" she sang out, while pulling him into a loose but warm hug.

Neji mustered up a smirk as he was pulled into her arms and pulled into the apartment. Placing his backpack at the front door, he then gave her a tighter embrace as he rested his head on hers for a few minutes.

Suddenly he pulled back as he felt something different about Tenten. He then spoke up,

"Tenten, what's wrong? You seem different today…did something happen?"

Tenten frowned as she heard him say this, and nodded her head. Trying to find the courage to finally get this over with she said.

"Hai, Neji, there's something that's been bothering me for the last few days, and I think we need to talk, and have a very serious discussion right now, you might want to sit down to hear this."

Neji blinked as he heard her said this, and just nodded quietly and slowly walked over towards the couch that Lee had vacated not just a few minutes ago. He then looked at her, giving her his silent permission to start the discussion.

Tenten then began pacing in front of him, back and forth, trying to find the courage and the words to say to him. Knowing this would hurt him so deeply after she was finished. She finally spoke up, in a nervous tone of voice.

"Neji…the thing is, um, well, you see I've been having an affair, and I think it's best we break up right now. I mean…"

She was silenced when she turned to look at him. His eyes were wide in slight shock, and looked about ready to kill someone. The former Hyuuga then stood up and spoke.

"How long has this being going on? And with whom?" "Why would you do this to me after all I've done for you?"

Tenten looked ready to cry as tears threatened to spill, she then yelled.

"It's all your fault Neji, all these years, I thought you had changed, I thought Naruto helped you change. Lee has been helping me cope with the depression I've gone through since I started going out with you. I thought I could love someone like you but I just…I just can't! I can't be with someone who can't even say the simplest words like 'I love you' or even show me properly that he loves me…"

The Hyuuga was by now speechless, he didn't know what to say. His mind was in a jumble now. The words she said began playing in his mind, over and over again, like a broken record.

Tenten looked at him as the silence grew, tears streaming down her cheeks, he was so deadly quiet, she knew though he must be hurting. She then began to sob, as she spoke.

"Talk to me please…Neji…tell me how you feel right now. I'm sorry…please just talk to me."

Neji just couldn't, he just couldn't say anything. A lot of things were running through his mind at this point. All he wanted to do now, was just walk out, without saying anything. The biggest thing that was running through his head was those words that she said. That it was his fault, that she didn't love him anymore, because of his lack of emotion.

Slowly Neji began walking towards the door, grabbing his backpack that he had placed near the door, not even saying another word, being as stiff and as cold as ever. Not even looking back at her. The door slammed shut behind him as he walked out.

* * *

Pain, that was the only thing he felt as he walked down the street, pain and sadness. She had blamed him for being his usual self, he had thought all these years, that was why she was attracted to him, because he lead a life of no emotions. He had guessed wrong perhaps, judging from the argument that he had left.

Neji looked up at the sky briefly, he had nowhere else to go now. No home, nor clan, he had definitely made sure of that when he foolishly and blindly announced he no longer wished to live among his Clan. He had done this for her, as a sign that he loved her.

He felt hopeless, broken now. He was useless in the eyes of the one he loved. Why had he not foreseen that this was going to happen? That his stupid mistakes of controlling his emotions, would end up being his downfall?

"I have to distract myself…" He mumbled; a look of desperation began to show on his face, as he began walking towards the nearest training grounds that he could find. Usually training sometimes helped him.

Once he reached it, he began to train, as the weather decided to take on a change for the worse. It began to rain, and not just any little shower. A big storm began to brew and dump torrents of droplets down upon the village.

Neji began striking at everything in his path, not caring if he hurt himself; he needed to feel this pain at the moment. He didn't even care about the rain as it began to pour down and soak his robes that he had been wearing today.

He continued to train until his once delicate and soft hands, were bloodied and almost totally broken, and his body was totally drained of chakra. He then began to wander the grounds weakly. The rain continued to pound down on his weakened state.

His hair glued to most of his face as he walked with a slight limp. He felt feverish now, yet again, why did he care so much about his body? He deserved death's sweet embrace for loosing the only person he had cared so much about. The gods would be satisfied perhaps now.

Suddenly Neji tripped on a tree root and fell face first into the mud, his hitai-ate coming loose from being soaked in water and from being jolted. Neji winced slightly, and decided he would not move from the spot he had landed. Hyuuga never tripped over their own feet.

'_I might as well face reality now, no one will love someone like me now…I am too unemotional…Tenten hates me now, because of my way of life.'_ '_I welcome death now…'_ thought Neji as he slipped into troubled sleep, not caring that someone else might actually want him because of his way of life at this very moment.

* * *

"Dude why the hell did you make me and Akamaru come out here? It's freaking raining cats and dogs out right now." Grumbled a certain soak and wet Kiba Inuzuka as he rode on the back of his trustworthy dog companion, Akamaru.

"Because the rain will cool us down…" Spoke a certain raven haired man as the two of them traveled through the forest, towards the training ground that Sasuke had booked for a few hours, "Stop complaining Inuzuka, I needed your help to make this jutsu work."

Kiba sighed and made a sniffling sound, as he looked around the surrounding area. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Hey Uchiha, what's that laying on the ground over there, it looks like someone is hurt or unconscious or something." The Inuzuka pointed a long clawed finger towards something in the distance, as the rain continued to pound downwards from the sky.

Sasuke turned to look at the direction Kiba was pointing, and immediately saw it also for his own eyes. Quickly the two of them rushed towards the site, wondering who could be out here in the rain.

Akamaru whined when they came to a stop just a foot in front of the unconscious person.

"Akamaru…just told me that's…" spoke Kiba.

"Why would Hyuuga Neji be out here in the rain, he's injured, and by the looks of it he's got a high fever." Spoke Sasuke as he crouched over the sleeping Hyuuga.

"Fine time to be taking a nap…I say." Grunted Kiba, "Wake him up and see if he's okay…egads look at the wounds on his hands, he must have been training really hard or got into a fight."

Sasuke nodded and attempted to awaken the wounded older man. The two of them were rewarded with a moan escaping the Hyuuga's lips as he stirred slightly before falling back asleep.

"Tenten…please…don't leave…" Both Inuzuka and Uchiha were slightly shocked.

"Sounds like the two of them had a fight, and he got kicked out." Said a sighing Sasuke as he looked around for a moment.

"What are we going to do with him then? We can't take him back to his place, if that's the case, and he's burning up with that fever of his. I can't exactly bring him to my house, my mom will have a fit." Spoke Kiba. Akamaru whined at his master for some reason, as the large dog attempted to nudge at the injured Hyuuga.

"Kiba, go and get Sakura, I'll keep Hyuuga here at my place, for now, he can't exactly go back to his clan either, if what rumor I heard from Sakura was true. Tell her that she's needed there." Spoke Sasuke as he slowly picked up the dying Hyuuga man and tried his best to sling him onto his shoulder.

Kiba nodded his head and quickly barked out,

"Alright, let's go Akamaru!" Akamaru quickly let out a yip and took off back towards the Village. Sasuke looked over at the unconscious man who was now fighting for his life and possible sanity at this very moment.

Sasuke had always had an attraction for the older man that was now riding piggyback style on his back, but he had always thought that the attraction was just some form of just awe or something of that caliber. But now that he was actually this close to the Hyuuga, perhaps now he could make his move on him, of course once he was feeling better and Sasuke had found out what had happened.

Quickly the Uchiha made a handseal and disappeared, reappearing inside of his house that was on the outskirts of the Village. Ever since he had returned to the village, they had scorned him and even had told him that under no circumstances, was he going to be living around them.

That was fine and dandy with him, at least his friends had still cared about him and treated him as a fellow Shinobi. Sasuke then quickly brought Neji towards one of his couches and laid him gently down. Sasuke listened to some of the moans and whimpers that came from the Hyuuga as he tossed and turned in his fever caused slumber.

Sasuke frowned, and touched Neji's forehead briefly, the man was really burning up. Hopefully Sakura would get here as fast as she could. Sasuke then quickly took off Neji's soaked clothing and covered the shivering man with two blankets, trying to keep him warm as best as he could.

Sasuke calculated that the Hyuuga must have been outside in the rain for quite a few hours if he had a fever that high.

Sasuke then murmured softly to Neji as he sat down beside him in a chair, keeping his eyes on the sick man.

"Don't you dare die on me Hyuuga, I won't let you die on me…"

* * *

**Author's End Note:**_** Well how was that? Was this okay? Give me some good feedback. It's just a starter for now, I'll see where my muse will take me with this story. **_

_**I was inspired to write this fanfic, last night, in my dreams, which by the way I worked all last night on this story. So I'm really tired, now, I might end up having to take a nap today.**_

_**Look forward to the Next chapter, which will be called Frigid. That's it for now guys, take care all and until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Frigid

**Chapter Two: Frigid**

"He should be fine, and doesn't need to go to the hospital, at least not yet. But I'm worried about him; it seems he's loosing the will to keep living." Spoke Sakura, as she finished her examination of the Hyuuga who was now sleeping on Sasuke's couch.

"Well can you blame him? He has no clan, no one to go back to." Spoke Sasuke, as he stared down at the sleeping Neji, who he had not left his side, since finding him.

"I'm going to go have a talk with Tenten, see what the hell happened, to make him this way." Said Sakura as she placed a damp cloth on Neji's forehead, a look of sadness on her face.

"To actually make someone like Neji become like this…I mean I would expect Naruto to have this happen to him seeing he had such a rough past and all, but Neji Hyuuga? He's supposed to be one of the most stoic types of person in Konohagakure."

"I know; he's like me in a way, stoic wise." Murmured Sasuke, as he turned to look at Sakura.

Sakura then spoke quietly to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what went wrong between us? I mean I always tried to make you happy…"

"Sakura, we've been through this before, we just drifted apart, because of the Village's attitude towards me, and I was ashamed of myself for what I did and you just…besides, I've already found someone more interesting to focus my feelings on. As far as I'm concerned, the order they gave me to produce an Uchiha Heir can wait." Spoke Sasuke, his hand brushing against a pale arm, almost tenderly; Neji's arm.

Sakura watched him do this, and sighed. Leave it to her; to make the one man she had always been crazy about to turn totally gay. She really couldn't blame him; perhaps his tastes had changed since returning from his Revenge against Itachi.

"I wish you luck then Sasuke, as for Neji, make sure you keep a cold compress on his forehead until he wakes up, I'll see if I can find a medicinal remedy in one of Tsunade's medical books to help him break the fever, as for his hands, they'll heal properly, given time."

"Sakura…arigatou…I really appreciate this of you, please, if there's ever someone you want to be with, let me know, I'll put in a good word…" Said Sasuke. Indeed the Last of the Uchiha was grateful for her helping the slowly recovering Hyuuga male that was now on his couch and for understanding his situation.

Sakura smiled at him and reached over to give Sasuke a playful punch on the arm and quickly gathered her things, placing them carefully in her backpack. She then spoke.

"Do you think I should inform Hinata and Naruto about this? I mean Hinata has been always close to Neji, even after the incident. Naruto is one of his most influential friends ever."

Sasuke thought about this and then quietly nodded to her, mumbling softly.

"They should be informed; the dobe especially seeing Neji is going to need all the friends he can get, if he's ever going to recover from whatever made him so depressed that he'd try to kill himself for it."

"Alright, I'll just tell those two, for now Neji needs time to heal the wounds he inflicted. Getting him to be surrounded by those that care about him, no matter how important it is, will have to come later." Spoke Sakura as she headed to the door. Sasuke quickly saw her out.

Just as he came back into the room, a surprise was waiting for him. The Hyuuga prodigy was at last awake at least not fully awake.

Sasuke quickly rushed over towards Neji's side. A smirk played on his lips as he looked downwards at the Hyuuga; he said one sentence to the Hyuuga man and one only.

"My how the Mighty have fallen…"

* * *

Neji had felt like hell the moment he wanted to force his self-awake. But had decided against it, remembering the painful things that had happened to him, the moment he had returned to Konoha.

'_My head hurts, and so do my hands…Tenten…she was cheating on me…with Lee…how could she do that to me? After all I tried to do for her to make her happy. I never once did anything to hurt her. And yet…she accused me of not showing her my love for her…' 'I hear someone talking above me…maybe I should wake up, just to see the last person that I will ever see, once I go to the afterlife.' _ Thought the Hyuuga.

Slowly moonlit eyes attempted to open slowly; all he could see was blurry objects in front of him, as he finally managed to open them. His head felt like it was swimming from both pain and fever. He winced slightly as he tried to turn slowly. Also he felt very nauseous to his stomach.

Suddenly he heard someone above him speak.

"My have the Mighty have fallen!"

Shocked Moonlit eyes met a pair of pure midnight sky eyes, someone he thought he would never see at a time like this. Standing there was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, one that Neji had always thought to be one of his rivals long ago. He certainly never trusted Sasuke when he had returned to the Village a few years ago with Naruto.

"Sasu…Sasuke…" He managed to say, in a very tiny whisper, his mouth felt dry and his throat hurt.

Sasuke smirked down at him, he then spoke.

"You shouldn't move around, just rest alright, you were in really bad shape when Kiba and I found you." "Don't worry your safe for now."

The Hyuuga just watched him carefully for a few minutes, not trusting the man in front of him at all. But after comprehending what Sasuke's last words meant, for now he could trust the man.

'_I guess I owe him a favor…for finding me in the state I put myself…but still nothing will keep me from my plans…not one single person would care anyway if I exist…'_ thought Neji to himself as he closed his eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Hyuuga awoke a few days later, feeling extremely sore and headachy, and also felt waves of nausea threatening to unbalance him. He had never felt so ill in his entire life. Suddenly he let out a sneeze, to the listening ear; it would sound so cute in a way.

'_I must have been out in the rain for a long time, I feel so feverish, I've never been this ill in my entire life.' _Thought Neji to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of Sasuke's house for awhile.

"You finally fully awake Hyuuga?" spoke a voice, as someone came into his range of sight.

Neji frowned slightly and nodded his head; he still was having trouble speaking, due to his throat hurting. The Uchiha was actually smiling down at him.

"Sakura just told me you've been fighting off a fever and cold, she also told me to give you this…" spoke Sasuke as he showed the Hyuuga a small vial of what looked to be some form of green liquid.

The Hyuuga wondered what the stuff was, probably some form of medicine to help him with the way he was feeling at this very moment. Neji then tried to sit up so the Uchiha could give it to him, struggling only slightly; he managed to put himself into a half sitting position.

The Uchiha then gave him the vial of medicine and with a look of slight disgust on the Hyuuga's face, he managed to take the stuff, the Uchiha chuckled as he watched the Hyuuga's face turn from pale to green (not literally green but you know) from the taste.

"The best medicine always tastes the worse; Sakura's actually good at something for once, before she used to be so useless on the team." Spoke Sasuke.

The Hyuuga nodded his head slightly in agreement, the medicine did indeed taste awful, but whatever Sakura had used to make it with, would help him feel a little better, though it probably couldn't aid him in curing a broken heart at this time. He was still unnerved and upset at the events that had happened between him and Tenten. He wanted to talk to her, tell her he understood, and yet his pride would not allow it perhaps.

'_It is her fault, not mine, if she was blind to see that I did love her, without words; then she can stay with the Freak then. I will simply take myself out of the Dating game for awhile, so that I can heal…and yet…' _His thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

"So what all happened between you and Tenten, Hyuuga?" "Come on I know it was your fiancée that made you go out and be foolish like that. I would never expect a Hyuuga to become a lost little puppy crying out for the one they love…" Sasuke chuckled after this.

Neji gave Sasuke one hell of a glare, wanting so very much to send the Uchiha to the afterlife for that rude insult. It wasn't his fault, alright perhaps it was his fault. Neji then turned onto his side, looking directly at the back of the couch, not saying much at all, though in reality, the pain in his chest he felt before returned with a vengeance as he remembered the painful words all over.

He struggled to take a few breaths; the pain was worsening in his chest. His breathing hard did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha as the man stood up to look over at him and spoke.

"Hey! Take it easy! I was just kidding Neji…just great…" "Try to take a few cleansing breaths." The Uchiha attempted to touch his shoulder to calm him down.

Neji finally managed to croak out, and rudely at that.

"I don't need your help Uchiha…nor do I want it, I am quite fine on my own now." "And for your information, what went between me and Tenten is none of your concern."

The Uchiha felt like he had been back handed by the iciness in Neji's tone and words. He didn't mean to open whatever wound that Neji was probably trying to heal on his own.

"That frigidness might have worked on your teammates and others you've hung around with, Hyuuga but it won't work on me, so you might as well stop trying now." Spoke Sasuke, he then continued to speak with this time a growl.

"You should also be thankful that it was I that found you, I could have just left you to die out there, let you have the dog's death you wanted!"

Neji closed his eyes as he managed to finally get the pain in his chest under control. Was he frigid? Was this what Tenten was accusing him of? Doubt continued to plague his mind, all he knew was he was useless to her.

Suddenly tears and sadness threatened to consume him. Why was he crying? He was a grown man for kami-sama's sake! But Sasuke's words seemed to have brought why exactly Tenten perhaps now hated him into clarity.

He didn't notice that Sasuke's facial features softened slightly, knowing that the Hyuuga was in deep pain at the moment.

Sasuke knew he had his work cut out for him, but he would not give up on the Hyuuga; there was no way he would. The man was crying out at this moment for help, and the Uchiha wanted to be there to soothe him, no matter how frigid Neji was towards him.

'_You just had to pick the man that has an ice block for a heart, Sasuke, way to go.'_ Thought his inner self inside of his mind.

'_Oh shut up! I don't give a damn, I'll do what I have to, to help him feel better, at any cost, including making the one who hurt him suffer the most.' _Thought Sasuke back to his inner self.

"Neji…if you ever need to talk about whatever's bothering you, don't hesitate…to talk to me, alright? I'm here to talk to you and to listen." Spoke up Sasuke as he reached over to give Neji's shoulder a gentle pat before finishing.

"I know I'm not the best person to open up to, but I'm the only one right now that can understand you perhaps even a little. Just think about that alright?" "I've got a few errands to run, but make sure you get enough rest, I'll be back soon."

The Hyuuga was slightly taken a back by the kindness the Uchiha was trying to show him. He didn't need anyone's pity at this moment, to be honest, but perhaps the Uchiha would be someone to actually be someone indeed he could talk to.

Neji slowly turned to look at the Uchiha's back as Sasuke started heading towards the door to the outside and quickly Neji spoke up.

"Uchiha…Arigatou…" Were the only two words Neji said, he was thanking him for his hospitality and the kindness perhaps.

He was rewarded with a steady nod from the Uchiha before Sasuke walked out of the door, letting Neji get the bed rest he needed if he was going to be strong enough to be able to actually walk out of there.

* * *

"But why! Why can't I see him Sakura?" spoke a slightly Distraught Tenten.

"At the moment he's not well, and I don't think you being there will help his recovery anymore, Tenten-San…now please, can you leave me to do my work, its bad enough Tsunade-Sama is on my case to finish up these medical reports she wants to see by the end of today." Spoke Sakura, who was in her office that Tsunade had helped her obtain at the Ninja Hospital in Konoha.

"How bad is he? Oh god, don't tell me he tried to kill himself…this is my entire fault! I should have…I should have given him another chance to prove himself…" cried Tenten, tears threatening to fall.

"Tenten, please just give him time to heal, that's all I can ask, he's been through enough because of you and Lee being together. I won't have you upsetting him anymore, and this is not just because I'm one of his friends, this is coming from a Doctor's point of view!" spoke Sakura.

Tenten bowed her head. Quickly she spoke up,

"Gomen Nasai, Sakura-Chan, onegai, I'm just so worried about him, this was my fault, I should have been more gentle to him when I broke the news to him."

Sakura smiled at Tenten and gently patted her friend's shoulder and said.

"You'll be the first to know when he's back on his feet, how does that sound? Now come on I have to get some work done here."

"Hai, Arigatou Sakura-Chan! Arigatou for helping him also." Spoke Tenten as she walked out of Sakura's office.

Sakura sighed after Tenten left her office and shook her head, feeling a headache begin to come on. This was not going to be very easy situation it would seem.

'Sasuke you better make your move soon on Neji, I don't know how long it's going to take for me to keep Tenten away from him enough. Neji I hope you get better also soon, I know my medicine will work but still I just hope you'll be okay emotionally." Mumbled Sakura as she attempted to take a small tea break after finishing the reports she was expected to give to Tsunade.

Tsunade had been also worried about Neji's condition since Sakura had to answer to her when it came to medical stuff, and especially when one of her Shinobi wanted to kill themselves for some odd reason or other. One of the reports that Sakura had finished had to deal with the Hyuuga himself.

Sakura sighed as she walked out of her office and headed for the office's kitchenette, she shared her office with a few other doctors who answered to Tsunade as well. She placed the kettle on the small stove as she made up the tea in a cup.

Suddenly she could hear a ruckus from outside of her kitchenette and frowned. The kettle was making a small whistle like sound, meaning the water was ready. Quickly Sakura took the kettle off the stove and went to check to see who was making the racket.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you that it's not polite to make such a racket in a hospital!" Growled Sakura as she saw her best friend, who she treated like a brother in a way come walking over towards her and by the looks of it he had gotten injured once again, no doubt from training.

"Heh, gomen Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to make such a racket, but what can you do right?" spoke up a nervous, and injured Naruto.

Sakura frowned and then closing her eyes for a brief moment in annoyance she asked.

"Alright what did Jiraiya-sama do to you this time? OR was it Shikamaru that did this again?"

"I was training with Shikamaru this time Sakura-Chan, honestly! We kind of got rough and well you know the rest…" Spoke Naruto as he attempted to rub the back of his head with his uninjured arm, a sheepish look upon his whiskered face.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto? Every time you train, you have to go overboard all the damn time, next time you get injured, find someone else to heal you." Sakura was only kidding of course; this was how their banter went.

"I promise next time I won't go overboard Sakura-Chan, now can you please help me out here?" spoke Naruto to her.

"Can you wait a few, I was just about to have some tea, I'll make you some if you promise to keep it quiet in my office, I'll take a look at your injuries, I thought Kyuubi usually heals you after a few hours have past, Kyuubi must be asleep again." Spoke Sakura as she headed back to the kitchenette to make herself and Naruto some tea.

Sakura then decided now was a good enough time to tell Naruto what was going on with Neji and Sasuke perhaps. The idiot was the only person she hadn't been able to tell yet, even though Naruto was currently dating Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, she just never had the time really to talk to her best friend.

"My job is never over, it seems…" She muttered as she made two cups of tea instead of one cup. Indeed she had her own work cut out for her today, with the reports and Naruto's injuries, and having to keep Tenten from finding out where Neji was, this was indeed going to be a long day for her.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Alrighty how was that now people? I hope this chapter was okay for you all, I was trying also to make the chapter 8 pages long instead of my usual 7 pages long. **_

_**Anyway now that Neji's awake, the fun is going to begin now. Hehehehehe! Look forward to my next chapter which will hopefully be next week. **_

_**Chapter Three: Fate. **_

_**By the way guys, guess what? I'm getting a brand spanking new Apartment! YA! YA! WAHOO! WHOPPIE! Ahem so yeah, soon I'll be able to get Dry DSL internet for my apartment. **_

_**Anyway, that's it for now all! Take care and from distant Canadian Skies! JA NE! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Fate

**Chapter Three: Fate. **

Neji had been up and about, not actually walking but he had managed to at last fight off the fever that had plagued him since the day he lost the woman he loved. His emotional wounds had still not begun to fully heal as of yet. There were times when insomnia would keep him up at night, due to the nightmares that plagued him.

One night he woke up screaming, which startled a sleeping Sasuke who had come running down in just a pair of shorts, and bare chested, wondering why the Hyuuga was screaming like that.** (A/N: All you Yaoi fans out there must be drooling by now, cuz I sure am! –LOL-)**

"Hyuuga, what the hell's going on?" growled a tired Sasuke, "I have to be up for 6 in the morning to go on a mission with Naruto and Nara…and Sakura's taking the day off to come keep an eye out on you."

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke…"Murmured a panting Hyuuga, "It was just a nightmare…I'll go back to sleep…" He hadn't meant to wake up Sasuke; he was constantly though plagued with these nightmares that just won't go away.

Sasuke frowned at Neji and walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch. He was half asleep but concern for the Hyuuga was obvious on his face. Sasuke then spoke in a more calm tone.

"Are you going to be alright? If you want I'll stay here until you fall asleep…"

The Hyuuga was a little startled at that remark, something inside of him though was telling him that the Uchiha was just trying to be concerned or something of that sort. The Hyuuga couldn't trust his voice at this moment, but he nodded his head, his face began reddening in a slight blush, which he hid quickly by rolling over, his face facing the wall on his right side.

Sasuke let a yawn slip between his fingers as he covered his mouth, before turning his head to keep an eye on Neji, as the white-eyed boy attempted to lie back down on the couch. Sasuke then grunted something as he went to lie down on the couch beside the Hyuuga. Thank goodness the couch was one of those types of sofas where it had a bed that you could pull out and such.

"Move over Hyuuga…" The Hyuuga immediately did as he was told to. Sasuke then made sure that the blankets were covering Neji and him entirely.

"Uchiha…?" murmured a tired Neji softly.

"Hmm?" was his response.

"Why…why do you help me so much? We've never been really friends before…I mean…" asked Neji, his beautiful moonlight colored eyes staring curiously at the Uchiha.

"It's because…well sometimes I wonder about that…actually, when I found you, I felt…I guess you could say, worry, I didn't want to be the one that saw you like that, and didn't do anything to help you, I guess…" spoke the Uchiha, who was facing the opposite direction. Knowing this was quite an awkward sight to be seeing two guys sleeping in the same sofa bed.

"Uchiha…" spoke Neji after listening to Sasuke for awhile.

"Yeah…?" spoke Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke felt Neji roll over to face him.

"Arigatou…" whispered Neji, sleepily, the Hyuuga finally managed to fall asleep.

Sasuke just smirked and turned around to face the Hyuuga.

'_He's so beautiful…he sleeps like an angel would…I guess I chose well didn't I? I wasn't expecting him to let me do this with him…my plan is working.'_ thought Sasuke.

Sasuke was so tempted at this moment to do something to the Hyuuga, which he did. Not only did he pull the Hyuuga closer to him, he gave the Hyuuga a gentle peck on the cheek, just a small kiss.

"Oyasuminasai Neji…" he murmured, as he attempted to help the Hyuuga sleep peacefully by stroking his long coffee-colored hair with one of his hands. Sleep took the Uchiha after another few minutes of sleeping. The Hyuuga had no idea what had just happened while he was asleep. But for some reason he felt safe for once, the nightmares ceased for now.

* * *

Sasuke woke up an hour before he was supposed to meet Naruto and Shikamaru; they were actually supposed to meet him at his house, seeing he was closest to the nearest Village Gate., to a knock on his door.

Sasuke frowned slightly, he hoped Naruto and Nara weren't early, he wasn't even decent enough, and slowly he got up and made sure not to disturb the sleeping Hyuuga that he had fallen asleep with. A smirk appeared on his lips as he reached down briefly to stroke Neji's hair.

'_He's so kawaii (cute)…I wonder if that's Sakura at the door.'_ Thought Sasuke as he walked over towards the door and opened it slightly. A small groan of annoyance, it wasn't just Sakura but also Naruto standing at the door. Shikamaru was no where to be found, the lazy ass probably was still asleep.

"Sakura…Naruto, I wasn't expecting you two to be here so early, I'm not even ready yet…" spoke Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where is he? I want to see him right now!" Yelled Naruto, Sasuke wanted to hit Naruto over the head, but failed to make a move, seeing Sakura did it for him. He then heard Sakura speak up.

"You baka! Neji's asleep right now Naruto, don't wake him up, he's probably not well still…"

Sasuke then went and opened the door so that the two of them could come in; Sasuke quickly ran up the stairs and told them not to disturb Neji that he'd be down in a few minutes. Sasuke then began throwing off the shorts he wore and grabbing a towel he went into his bathroom and turned on the shower.

15 minutes later, Sasuke walked back out of the bathroom, clean as ever, and wrapped only in a towel. He could hear footsteps walking up the stairs, quickly Sasuke ran into his bedroom, in case it was Sakura trying to sneak a peek at him again. It wasn't, it was a half asleep Hyuuga, and apparently Naruto had woken him up.

"Hyuuga, sorry about the unexpected House guests…" spoke Sasuke as he peered out of the door from his bedroom.

The Hyuuga turned to look at Sasuke who was standing in the middle of the door way of his room. He started to blush slightly at what exactly Sasuke was wearing or lack there of. Sasuke quickly ducked back into his room and began trying to get himself dressed while Neji attempted to find the bathroom.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he dressed, pulling a pair of black leather shorts and a black leather long sleeved shirt on, and the Uchiha crest on the sleeves and back of the shirt. He pondered if he should try to do something to the Hyuuga at this moment; last night was what Sasuke would think as a good start to getting the Hyuuga to realize that Sasuke cared about him more then a friend should be caring about.

Sasuke then peered out of his door when he heard footsteps and saw the Hyuuga, who by the way was in a t-shirt and pair of khaki shorts, that Sakura had managed to get from Tenten a few days after Neji woke up from his feverish slumber.

"Hey Hyuuga, come here for a moment…" spoke up Sasuke.

"What is it Uchiha?" grunted the former Prodigy. Suddenly Neji was pulled against Sasuke's chest and his face lifted up to face the Uchiha's eyes, apparently Sasuke was slightly and only slightly a bit taller then Neji was.

"Hyuuga…I mean Neji, why did you blush when I was walking around in just a towel?" asked Sasuke as he stared searchingly into the Hyuuga man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to seeing others walking around in nothing but a towel…" stuttered Neji, starting to sound like his cousin before she had changed her ways.

"It's alright…I want to tell you something…when I come back from my mission, I think we should talk, I know this is way too soon, seeing your still healing from the break up and such with Tenten but…I want you to have this as a way to start thinking about your fate as of now…" spoke Sasuke.

Neji's eyes widened slightly when the younger man leaned down and kissed Neji gently on the mouth. But for some oddball reason, Neji didn't protest, he actually liked what Sasuke was doing. Slowly Neji's eyes began to close as he tried to kiss back. The two men kissed and were about to go further when another knock on the door was heard and Naruto's loud mouth voice shouting that he would get it, and saying it was probably Shikamaru.

Sasuke groaned in frustration as he pulled away, staring into the Hyuuga's eyes for what felt like an eternity, before reaching out and touching Neji's cheek and saying.

"Think about this…alright…there's no rush in this, Sakura's going to keep an eye on you until I come back, I should be back by the end of this week…but I will say this last thing, there are people out there that really care about you Hyuuga, even love you, I have to go now before the dobe starts tearing up my house…I'll miss you."

Sasuke then giving the Hyuuga a peck on the cheek, which by the way was now startled and shocked into silence at this moment, and began walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

Neji thought to himself as he slowly began to walk towards the stairs, he felt strange. Why did a man kiss him? Especially Sasuke, things began to whirl around in that head of his as he heard Sasuke talking to Naruto and Shikamaru downstairs, then hearing Sasuke telling Sakura to make sure Neji was alright during his absence, then heard the door close shut after a bunch of footsteps.

'_What am I going to do…I'm not gay, far from it…yet why did I not push Sasuke away when he kissed me like that? Could it be that…all these years being with Tenten, I really never had feelings for her? Only feelings perhaps of obligation, this is…really too much…to think about…' _

"Oh Ohayo Neji-San, I was wondering where you went to…" spoke up Sakura as Neji came down the stairs from the upper floor.

Neji just nodded his head quietly and wondered if it would be safe to talk to this woman, he wasn't really good with talking to women, well with the exception of course of Tenten.

"Haruno-San…once it is an appropriate hour, I was wondering if we, that is to say, that seeing I am well enough to walk around on my own feet, if we could…talk about something…" spoke a nervous sounding Neji, very rare for him to be this nervous.

Sakura was studying him for a few minutes and then gave him a smile.

"Sure…I don't mind going for a walk later…just let me know when you feel up to it." Spoke Sakura.

Neji then curtly nodded his head once again, and quietly he slipped back to the sofa bed, and laid down on it. Fluffing the pillow he had been sleeping on he began to think of what he wanted exactly to say or talk about with the Pink haired one.

'_Indeed I will need time…to think this through Sasuke…perhaps…a very long while…' _Was Neji's last thought, before sleep took him into the land of dreams.

* * *

The Hyuuga woke again in a few hours, the sun was out. Neji was indeed feeling much better now, but still had his hands in bandages and was slightly off balanced. He was now walking outside in the fresh air with Sakura beside him, who wouldn't keep her eye off him for a moment.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Neji-San?" spoke up Sakura as they found a public bench not far inside of the village to sit on.

"Well…you see..." Suddenly his eyes caught on someone, or in this case, some ones walking by not far from him. A look of stress suddenly appeared in the corners of his eyes, Sakura saw the look and quickly turned to see Lee and Tenten holding hands, she frowned and quickly turned to look at the distraught Hyuuga.

"Neji-San don't think about them, I know how stressful it is to see them together now…" She was silenced by Neji's hand coming up into her face as the Hyuuga stood up to his feet.

Slowly he began to walk over towards them but immediately was stopped by someone's voice calling out to him. Slowly Neji turned and saw his Cousin and one of her teammates, the Inuzuka walking up towards him.

"Neji-nii-san! Hello, it's so good to see your back on your feet I…I was so worried about you…everyone was." Spoke Hinata.

Neji's eyes widened slightly as he heard her actually speaking to him. Neji quickly said.

"I thought your father banned you and the rest of the Clan from talking to me, Hinata-Sama…"

"You didn't get the news Hyuuga? Apparently Hinata's father has taken ill from some unknown disease…he's relinquished his powers to Hinata seeing she's proven herself to be strong enough to lead the Clan, and Hinata has ordered the Clan to if ever to allow you to return to the Clan…" spoke up Kiba, Sakura joining Neji, a look of slight relief that the Hyuuga had not caused a scene with his former fiancée and her new lover, on her face.

"That is…very good…" spoke Neji, his eyes looking down at the ground for a few minutes. Hinata frowned slightly and looked at Sakura for a moment, then whispered to Kiba for a few minutes.

The Inuzuka then turned and looked at the Hyuuga and then spoke, after seeing Tenten and Lee holding hands behind them, walking down the street.

"Hey man, don't worry about them…if Tenten couldn't see that you loved her that much, she doesn't deserve you at all…you just need time to get your strength back up." "Anyway, I've got to go get Akamaru and go meet up with Shino, Hinata I'll talk to you later…tell Naruto when he comes back that I say hi will you? Neji, take it easy…I'm kind of glad your back on your own two feet, you gave me and Akamaru quite a scare, hell you gave everyone a scare."

Neji remained quiet but nodded his head. For some reason, he was starting to feel even slightly better now, with being around his friends. Hinata spoke up to Neji, interrupting his thoughts.

"Neji-nii-san, if you ever want to come back home, you can, you'll always be welcomed there. Father was foolish to banish you because of your outburst…I know that this may sound like you being with Tenten was the worse thing…" She was interrupted by Neji.

"Hinata-Sama…I do not think that it was a good thing to be honest, to be with her…she was obviously not in love with me enough…if she had to go and cheat on me with some foolish freak like my own team mate…" "Perhaps I will one day return to the Clan, but for now, I will live outside of the Clan, but still be a member of it…" "As for Tenten, she can burn in the deepest pits of hell for all I could care." Neji said a look of a cross between anger and deep pain on his face.

Hinata was quiet after this; she looked between Sakura and then back to her own Cousin. She gave him a soft smile as she reached out to touch Neji's shoulder. Neji did something more, he grabbed Hinata and hugged her; it was a brotherly like hug.

Hinata was a little surprised at Neji's move, she had never in her entire life been hugged by Neji, well perhaps when they had been younger he had once or twice done this.

"Hinata-Sama, arigatou…my fate has already begun to show itself at last…I can see it with more clarity now…I knew the day you would become the Leader of our Clan, that you would try to change it for the better…" murmured Neji quietly.

Hinata nodded her head and said quietly back.

"It's not just me that wanted to help, Naruto-Kun wants to help with me also, his influence is also helping me make the right decisions in leading our Clan Neji-nii-san, one of the acts I also commanded to happen…was to burn the scroll that held the technique to make the Curse seal…no Branch family member of mine will ever have to live in fear again, knowing that the Main branch can…can turn your brain into mush at a whim…" "I have to go speak to Lady Hokage, but I want to talk with you more Neji-Nii-san, perhaps some of your ideas can help me make the Clan even better…"

Neji nodded his head once more before letting Hinata go.

"I would like that very much Hinata-Sama…I have to speak to Sakura for a while anyway, arigatou…once again." He then bowed his head to Hinata and began walking away from her.

Hinata smiled at him and then headed off towards the Hokage office. Sakura had been quiet all this time.

"So Neji-San what was it that you wanted to talk about anyway? Before we got interrupted and all?" spoke up Sakura.

"It is about your team mate, Sasuke…" He then went into detail of the events that morning with her. He needed advice on what to do about the situation and all. His heart though felt lighter, now that he knew his Clan was starting to change. Now he only had to worry about changing himself for the better perhaps.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** Well how was that? Hehehehehe, a little bit of good things have so far happened for Neji. Grrr I feel like tearing Tenten's head off by her shoulders right now. Trying to flaunt her new relationship in front of poor Neji! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO DO THAT! **_

_**What ya guys think of the little kissing scene that Sasuke had? –LOL- I hope this was to your expectations guys. **_

_**Anyway look forward to Chapter Four: Change for the Better or Worse**_

_**Alright that's it for now folks. I've been so freaking busy running all over the city this week, trying to make sure my lease for my apartment gets signed and the paperwork for other things related to my getting this apartment gets done too. **_

_**Take care all and until next time. From distant Canadian skies, JA NE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

**Chapter Four: Destiny**

Neji was pacing back and forth the day Sasuke was supposed to return, he had taken the entire week to think about everything that happened to him so far. He was still hurting emotionally though his emotional wounds had begun to heal now that he had thought over Sasuke's words and such. He remembered his conversation with Sakura the day his Cousin, Hinata had announced his fate with the Hyuuga Clan.

* * *

**-Flashback to 4 Days Ago-**

"_So Neji-San what was it that you wanted to talk about anyway? Before we got interrupted and all?" spoke up Sakura. _

"_It is about your team mate, Sasuke…" spoke Neji, as he readied himself to explain to Sakura what had happened to him this morning when he had woken up. _

"_You see…I think Sasuke is smitten with me…he kissed me fully on the mouth this morning." Finished Neji, a slight blush crept onto the Hyuuga's face, Hyuuga men usually never blushed, and Hyuuga Neji was one of those people that never did this._

_Sakura was a little taken a back by his words, from what Neji could read from her facial features and the way her body stiffened up at that moment. Awkward silence ensued for what felt like a long time before the Pink haired one finally spoke to him._

"_I see…well this certainly must be shocking to you I guess Neji-San. What do you want to do about this?"_

_Neji frowned at Sakura's lack of…what was the word for this. Neji then looked up at the sky for a moment._

"_I'm so confused…at this moment, I just got out of a break up with my ex…and then Sasuke tries to admit to me he…he…likes me…I just do not know what to do about this…the kiss he gave me wasn't at all bad, it was pleasant…" "It stirred up feelings, which I am too confused about to speak…" _

"_Sasuke doesn't always confess his feelings openly, Neji-San, or at least he doesn't tell someone how he feels very often. If he says he likes…or should I say loves you, I would try to talk to him, or at least think about how you feel about him too…" "But this is just my opinion of course…"_

"_This still doesn't make any sense to me…I don't want to be anyone's rebound nor do I want to be with someone right now!!" growled Neji, slight anger now in his eyes. He felt that Sasuke wasn't being very attentive to the fact that Neji was attempting to heal from the break up, from the deceit that Tenten had done. _

"_Neji-San…I have only one question to ask you, the kiss he gave you, what were you feeling when he kissed you like he was doing? Were you disgusted…happy, sick to your stomach? Tell me…the answer you're searching for is probably in the answer your about to give me…" said Sakura as her emerald green eyes locked with pale ivory for a few quiet moments. _

_Neji grunted softly as he heard her question. It sounded so absurd to him, to be honest. Neji closed his eyes and tried to remember the kiss that morning. No he hadn't feel sick to his stomach, nor did he feel disgusted by Sasuke kissing him, especially seeing it was a guy that was kissing him. He had felt warmth to be honest spread through his chest._

_Neji's eyes snapped open suddenly as realization came to his eyes and face. He must be gay; this was the only conclusion to the feeling of warmth in his chest when he had attempted to kiss Sasuke back that morning. _

_Sakura had a smile on her face as she reached over to pat him on the shoulder. She then spoke._

"_You should tell Sasuke how you feel when he gets back at the end of the week Neji-San…take the time you need to really think of all that's happened…" _

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Neji smirked to himself as he stopped pacing in the living room of Sasuke's house. He was ready to face his destiny now, more then ever. He would explore these new feelings with Sasuke that he felt for the Uchiha. Now he only had to play the waiting game.

Sasuke was expected home this afternoon, Sakura had left early that morning seeing Neji no longer needed to be 'baby-sat' seeing he now had a clean bill of health psychologically and physically speaking. Neji was anxious to talk to Sasuke.

Suddenly he heard the door being opened and then closed and then heard footsteps, Neji's nervousness took a new level as Sasuke walked into the living room. A tired look was on his face at the moment it would seem.

"Uchiha…welcome back…" Murmured Neji quietly, trying his hardest to hide the nervousness that was welling up in his stomach.

Sasuke rewarded him with a smirk, but said nothing as the man dropped his backpack in the corner and walked over to the couch. Neji watched him do this.

'_I'll admit he's quite…beautiful…'_ thought Neji quietly to himself.

"Neji are you going to stand there all day looking at me or are you going to come sit down…?" queried the Uchiha as Sasuke had reached the couch during Neji's brief thought to himself.

Neji looked up, slightly startled at Sasuke before Neji managed to finally blurt out.

"I've been doing some thinking about everything…Sasuke…" Neji started out saying. Taking a few breathes he then said.

"I want to…I want to take you up on your offer…" finished Neji. Neji waited for a few minutes in silence, wondering what the Uchiha was going to say next to him. Neji was slightly worried that the Uchiha was going to make fun of him.

Sasuke just watched him quietly for a few minutes, trying to read Neji's emotions through his body language and by his eyes. Sasuke could see neither deception nor anything else but sincerity and seriousness in the pale one's eyes.

Sasuke then sat up on his seat and motioned for the Hyuuga to come to him as he spoke.

"That's just fine, it makes this more fun then, seeing if you hadn't accepted my invitation to become my lover by the time I returned from my mission, I would have had to do something about it, now come here…Neji."

Slowly the Hyuuga started going in Sasuke's direction until the Hyuuga man was standing in front of him, nervousness taking control of his actions and such.

Sasuke then grabbed Neji and pulled him into his own lap, the Hyuuga man was about to protest but could hear Sasuke's husky sounding voice whisper into his ear, as the raven attempted to nibble on Neji's earlobe slightly.

"I promise I'll be a lot better then Tenten ever was to you Neji, you don't know how long and how much I've wanted you…"

Neji shivered at how lust filled Sasuke's voice sounded to him. He hoped he was doing the right thing by surrendering himself to the Uchiha. Neji slowly turned to face the Uchiha and growled.

"You better not be using me Uchiha, because there are a lot worse things I could do to you then just killing you…"

Sasuke chuckled at the threat the Hyuuga attempted to throw at him, the raven then wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and pulled him even closer to the younger's face. Sasuke stared briefly into Neji's eyes before finally giving into himself; he kissed the older roughly on the lips.

The Hyuuga attempted to return the favor by nipping and licking at Sasuke's bottom lip as he kissed back, very gently. Sasuke growled and grabbed the back of Neji's head with both hands and attempted to deepen their kiss. Neji let out a soft grunt in response, feeling Sasuke's tongue attempt to gain entry, the white eyed one immediately opened his mouth wide enough to allow Sasuke entry, while his hands trailed up and down the raven's sides.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to allow the two geniuses to regain air into their lungs. Sasuke stared lovingly into the Hyuuga's eyes as he pushed the older man down onto the couch, while hovering over Neji, one of his hands, began stroking Neji's cheek and a few strands of the Prodigy's long hair.

Sasuke then murmured to Neji as he was doing this.

"I think I've always been in love with you Hyuuga…"

Neji then growled as he grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's shirt to bring the younger man down to his own gaze.

"Shut up and stop calling me by my Clan's name…I'm not a Hyuuga anymore, if you remember, Fate has helped me make this decision, I wish to explore my feelings more for you Sasuke…call me by first name and not by my former Clan name…"

Sasuke was a little startled but agreed silently to do as the Hyuuga asked of him. Sasuke then leaned down and claimed Neji's pretty lips once again, his hands attempting to rub every part of Neji's body that he could get to, as the two men continue to make out on Sasuke's couch.

Sasuke was indeed glad that Neji had made, in his opinion, that he made the right decision. Sasuke could only hope that nothing was going to stand in his way now, now that he claimed the Hyuuga as his prize. Sasuke would give all the love and affection that Neji needed and wanted, as much as he could as of this day.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **_**Getting a little steamy in here ain't it guys? Hehehehe, sorry for taking so long to write another chapter here guys. The deadline for my move to a new apartment is getting closer and closer, and also my birthday is coming up on the 10**__**th**__** of August, which means I'm very busy, but I'm hopefully going to have internet when I move into my new apartment, so posting chapters will be a lot faster. **_

_**I have some sad news for you all, I regret to inform all of my fans but I am no longer going to be known on as thenarutofanfreak22. I've made a decision about what animes I really like and dislike, and Naruto is now my second favorite Anime, seeing I am now hooked on the series called D Gray Man. So as for my new nickname on , it will be called themadanimeotaku instead of thenarutofanfreak22, so for those of you who are reading my fanfictions that aren't complete, you'll have to make sure to remember that nickname.**_

_**Don't worry though guys, I'll still be writing fanfiction for Naruto until at least my Dark Oracle Chronicles Series is complete, but I will also be focusing on other animes that I feel I should write a fanfiction for. One of my newer stories I'll be writing for Fullmetal Alchemist is going to be called The Heart of the Serpentine, and my very first D Gray Man Fanfiction, which will be my second Yaoi attempt will be called Spiral. **_

_**So look forward to all these new things coming up in the near future, alright? **_

_**So getting back to Broken Wings here, I am going to do my damnedest to make this story into a 6 chapter story. I'll see where my Muse takes me. But Chapter Five's start is going to have a lemony start to it, so warning you guys now who are under the age of 18, A PARTIAL LEMON SCENE IS AHEAD! **_

_**Alright that's all for now, oh…I just have to make sure I clarify something quickly for the fans out there that are concerned about this story turning into a Tenten bashing fanfic! Gomen nasai to you guys, who think that, I personally love Tenten to bits, she's my top favorite Kunoichi from Naruto, this next chapter is not going to be bashing her, its just going to be having Neji and probably Sasuke putting her in her place. Sometimes though people who adore a character so much, they have to bash that character a little bit. So again I apologize if the story has become in your opinion a Tenten bashing fest, I will try to make it not such as that. **_

_**Alright on to the Preview and then my final words for this story.**_

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**__ Now that Neji's made his decision to be with Sasuke, what will happen for the couple? Will their happiness be ruined by jealous people who can't stand to see the two of them together? Or will Neji finally get the courage to face the lead culprit of all this jealousy and tell them once and for all how he really feels about Sasuke?_

_**Find out in the next epic chapter of Broken Wings: Chapter Five: Healing**_

_**Alright that's all for now folks, take care all and until next time…from distant Canadian Skies, and to my fans out there. JA NE!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

**Chapter Five: Healing**

It had been two weeks since Neji confessed his feelings to Sasuke. Sasuke had taken it slow with the Hyuuga at first, but had decided to make his real claim on the beautiful man, a week and a half after.

"Sasuke…" groaned Neji, pale arms tightening around his lover's shoulders, as the two of them were going at it with each other, his nails leaving bloody trails where he raked them, as Sasuke pushed harder into him.

Sasuke smirked down at Neji and leaned down to claim Neji's mouth, trying to swallow up Neji's cries of pleasure and pain. After pulling back from the kiss briefly he began biting Neji's neck as he drove himself as far inside of the Hyuuga, as he could, feeling himself on the verge of his climax.

The Uchiha then with a free hand took Neji's erection that was trapped underneath him, and began pumping it roughly, earning him another loud moan from the Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga felt like he was going to die from the intense pleasure that Sasuke was giving him. He arched his back off the mattress, his jaw open as he let out another moan as he came, he screamed Sasuke's name to the high heavens.

Sasuke felt the muscles around him clench tightly around his own thrusting member and he let out a loud grunt before he came into his lover. Sweat poured down the side of Sasuke's face and forehead as he then; after Neji pretty much milked him dry, he then quickly pulled out and collapsed on top of him.

Both didn't move until both of their breathing was back to normal. Neji's eyes were half closed; he was exhausted from the rough love making. Neji then murmured to Sasuke.

"How many times was that now…Sasuke…?" he said this between pants. Sasuke opened his dark eyes to stare down at Neji and then thought about what Neji had just asked.

"Four times now…do you want to rest?" spoke Sasuke as he rolled onto Neji's left side, pulling the Hyuuga close to him in a hug.

Neji nodded his head and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, content in the man's arms. Neji felt Sasuke smirk against his cheek, as the raven kissed his cheek gently.

"You know you're very beautiful, as beautiful as a woman…Neji…" spoke Sasuke softly. Sasuke let a soft yelp escape his lips as the moonlight eyed older man swatted Sasuke's backside for the comment.

"I'm not a girl Sasuke…but I'll accept the compliment…" said Neji with a playful tone in his growl.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Neji even more; closer to him as Sasuke brushed his lips over each of Neji's closed eyelids.

Neji gave Sasuke a rare smile as he felt the Uchiha's lips on his eyelids, he reached up to stroke Sasuke's long raven locks briefly, before allowing a yawn escape his lips, showing pearlescent white teeth briefly.

"You're going to be very sore in the morning you do realize this right Neji?" spoke Sasuke, having saw Neji yawn after kissing the former Hyuuga's forehead.

"I don't care…I want everyone to know soon, that I…that I love you Uchiha. And I especially want the one that hurt me to know." Spoke Neji as he snuggled as close as Sasuke would allow him, against the Uchiha, closing his white eyes as sleep took him.

Sasuke was slightly startled by Neji's declaration that he wanted the entire village to know of his new relationship with the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head slightly; he had never known Neji could be such a…such an exhibitionist before.

Usually Neji was the quiet one, but he guessed with living with him, the Hyuuga was becoming less and less shy. Sasuke would not complain about it, he would just enjoy it. He himself would have to have a good talking to, also to the ones who had put Neji in the state he had been in before.

Slowly slumber took the Uchiha, and all he would dream for now, was sweet dreams of the man in his arms perhaps.

* * *

Neji had never felt so much alive now; then he did before he started dating the Uchiha, the next day, after their fervent love making. Sasuke had promised him more nights like that as their relationship progressed into something much deeper.

The Hyuuga decided today was the day he would face his former teammates, and rub it in their faces, that he was doing much better without the two of them. He knew Gai-sensei was not around, on some sort of mission for Konohagakure once again.

The Hyuuga was dressed in a black shirt that Sasuke had personally asked him to wear, due in fact to it having the Uchiha crest sewn into the back of the shirt and on the sleeves. Neji had thought it was because, the Uchiha had figured it was time to announce to the entire village his relationship with the former Hyuuga, and a pair of dark teal leather shorts. His long dark brown hair was tied up in its usual ponytail that went down to almost his backside.

Neji had wanted to cut his hair but Sasuke refused to allow him to do it, saying it made him look more attractive to the Uchiha, much to a blushing Hyuuga's better judgment.

"Neji!" shouted a voice in surprise. Neji came out of his reverie, which left a small smile on the Hyuuga's face, no one other the Sasuke had seen Neji smile. Neji placed his usual stoic mask on his face as he gave each of his former friends a slightly annoyed look.

"Hnn…" was his only reply as he came up to them.

"We weren't expecting you to be healed up so quickly, we're glad your feeling better…" This came from Tenten, Rock Lee was just quiet for the moment.

"Perhaps you weren't expecting me to recover at all…Tenten, after what you did to me…" retorted Neji, keeping his anger in check as he said that.

"Neji…there's no need to be rude to us…" started Lee.

Neji closed his eyes and smirked as he said bitterly.

"Says the man that took the woman I loved so dearly away from me…I only came to inform you, that I will no longer be training or taking missions along with you morons, the Hokage wants me to do any training and missions with Naruto's team or with other teams that can actually appreciate my talents then this team ever did…due to the circumstances that have happened to myself." "And another thing…Lee…you can keep Tenten, all she ever was to me was someone to spar with…I never really loved her…especially when she would have the gall to cheat on me, with such an insignificant worm like you…"

Neji whipped his hair as he turned abruptly to leave them; he saw in the corner of his eye, their jaws had been dropped to almost the ground, figuratively speaking. They probably could not believe that Neji would be so rude to them. Neji felt so much better now that he had done what had to be done.

Suddenly he heard Tenten's voice yelling towards him. Neji froze in his step, and slowly turned slightly to look at her. Making sure she wasn't attempting to attack him as he walked away.

"I don't have time right now to talk to you Tenten…I have other things to do…better things at that, then have to stand and listen to your sad story…" growled Neji. Hanging around the Uchiha had changed the Hyuuga a lot it would seem.

"Neji…I just want to…" said Tenten. Neji had no remorse at all when he saw that she was crying; it was her mistake that had almost cost Neji his sanity and life, not his mistake.

"I know you're still angry with me…for cheating…" Tenten tried to start, fighting back a sob.

"You're damn right I'm fucking angry….how could you?! How could you do something like that to me?! I almost died for being foolishly in love with you; I did everything to make you happy! And you repay me in kind by sleeping with…with that!" Neji yelled as he jabbed a finger in Rock Lee's direction.

Tenten bit down on her lip trying to hold back her sobs. She then attempted to reach over to touch his arm; she wanted to try to calm down his anger.

"I'm sorry for that! I really am sorry for that! For the past weeks since we've been apart, I've regretted making that mistake! I…I still love you though Neji…can't we just…" she tried to say, as the tears began to blind her.

"No! We can't go back to being all happy, you're too late…I'm already in love with someone else…someone who was there always at my side when I was attempting to recover from the damage you did to me…and I did to myself…and he loves me more then you ever did, or ever would have if you hadn't committed that disgusting sin…" shouted Neji, again attempting to keep himself from killing Tenten where she stood, his temper had taken control.

Tenten backed away when Neji yelled at her like that. Suddenly she began comprehending what Neji meant by the someone that Neji mentioned, who had been there all the time for him during his recovery. Tenten hadn't realized that Neji had been bisexual all this time.

"I…" she whispered.

"I don't want to hear it Tenten, its over, that's it, that is all…end of discussion, now if you'll excuse me, I have to help my new boyfriend, collect some of my old things from the apartment I paid for…goodbye and have a nice life in hell!" growled Neji as he stormed off, not even giving her a second glance, just like the first time he walked away from her.

* * *

Neji stopped about half way getting to his apartment, where Sasuke was to meet him and aid him in moving what things he had left there. Neji had told Sasuke he wanted to move in with the Uchiha immediately, and Sasuke was more then happy to help him with moving his belongings in.

Neji shook his head and started laughing right out of the blue. He couldn't believe he had done that to Tenten. He felt so much better now for some reason. It felt so good to get all that pent up anger out of his system. Anger that he should have released on Tenten the day they had broken off their engagement.

"What's so funny?" spoke up a voice. Neji turned to see Naruto and Sasuke coming up towards him. Neji continued to laugh his ass off for awhile, tears of merriment in his eyes. He attempted to say between laughs.

"Oh, you should have…seen what I did to her…it was just so…so amusing…you would have laughed too…"

Sasuke smirked at his beloved and chuckled softly. Naruto gave Neji a funny look and turned to Sasuke for a moment and asked Neji.

"Okay what the hell did you do with the real Hyuuga Neji? The real Neji doesn't laugh like that…"

Neji just continued laughing, Sasuke and then even Naruto joined him in the laughter. Neji had to stop laughing after 10 minutes passed seeing his ribs were starting to hurt. Neji then did something he normally wouldn't have done in public; he walked over to Sasuke and hugged him right in front of Naruto.

Sasuke almost fell backwards in surprise when he felt his uke hug him like that. Sasuke then saw that Neji wasn't crying tears of merriment anymore.

"I was in so much pain…I can't believe that I had all that anger pent up inside of me, for years…I just unleashed it totally on Tenten…even if she did deserve my fury…" murmured Neji quietly.

Sasuke frowned and began rubbing Neji's back soothingly and kissed his left temple softly and spoke soothingly.

"Hey…don't worry about her; she won't be bothering you anymore, okay? Thanks to Lady Hokage's order, you won't have to work with those two anymore. And besides, what you had to say to Tenten in front of Rock Lee was the final step in your healing process…"

"You got us to hang around with now Neji!" said Naruto, being his usual loud mouth self. Naruto had been surprised to see such a strong willed man break down, after years of suffering and such.

Neji gave Sasuke's neck a few kisses before he standing up slowly to stare deeply into his new lover's eyes. All he could see in those dark pools of pure midnight was his love for him, and encouragement. Neji gave Sasuke a small shy smile and then swiping at his eyes he nodded his head towards Naruto.

"You're right…Naruto…I don't need them…for years, they have been the cause of some of this anger I had. We best get going, Tenten is probably going to attempt to throw all of my things out the window if we don't get there before her…" said Neji with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, Naruto just burst out laughing as the three of them headed off for Neji's old apartment.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** OH MAN! Neji just laid the smack down on Tenten! –LMAO- Sorry I know I promised you guys this wouldn't be one of those Tenten bashing fanfics, this chapter you could say was a way for Neji to put Tenten in her place. Hehehehe. **_

_**I'm not sure how many chapters I have left for this story to write, but I think the next chapter is going to be the final one. I'm going to put a full lemon in the new chapter coming up. But first things first, hehehehe, there's going to be a little bit of a battle in the next chapter, with whom, you'll have to find out. **_

_**I hope you guys are okay with me making Sasuke the seme and Neji the uke, seeing Neji was the one that was hurt and Sasuke being the one to initiate the relationship and such. I think it's cute though that Neji is the uke for once. Hehehehe. **_

_**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter, hopefully my muse will allow me to finish this story and my other Naruto ones I have worked on. Until next time, fellow Naruto fans! JA NE!**_


	6. Message for All Naruto Fanfics

_**Due To the Lack of Writing Muse that has been going on for the past month or so, all Naruto Fanfiction that I've written and has not been yet completed has been put on hiatus until this Muse has returned to me. Which perhaps will not be coming back for a long time.**_

_**Sorry Guys but as of lately, with the total disappointment in Naruto Shippuuden, my muse has gone totally dead now, so I know you guys have been wanting me to finish my fanfiction for your reading pleasure, but I can not help it if my writing muse has gone to crap and such. Please though read any and all other fanfics that are not Naruto, that I am currently working on in the near future, until I can attempt to revive my dead Naruto writing muse and attempt to finish these fanfics.**_

_**Until then guys, gomen nasai -bows head in shame- Take care for now guys, and until next time JA NE!**_


End file.
